Talk:Creddie/@comment-4869380-20121202232053/@comment-3503512-20121203025124
"Then the Seddie arc came along and, no offence, It ruined the whole Creddie dynamic. It was cute, but it just ruined the whole Creddie thing." To me, the Seddie arc was awkward, pointless, and completely out of place. I'm sorry if that offends seddie shippers, because I like the majority of them, but it's just my opinion. To me, iOMG was so random and it was obviously just to please the fans that wanted Seddie romatically. A lot of Seddie shippers would argue that there was "tons of build up", but no, there wasn't. iKiss was basically their only development at all because they came to an understanding that maybe they didn't "hate" each other like they thought. Again, all opinions here. For me, the seddie arc was so weird because anyone who casually watches the show would truly think the seddie arc was strictly for comedy. In almost no way, through that entire arc, did the two connect at all emotionally, or anything other than physically for that matter. I mean, in iLove you, they agreed that they just weren't the ones for each other because they don't "click that way", as Sam put it. I think they both were just so tired of their agressive relationship that they needed something new and this seemed like the best thing. And specifically adressing your comment, if anything, Creddie happening, even for one episode, should've ruined the chances of Seddie even happening. The two didn't mutually agree they were wrong for each other like seddie, they actually ended the relationship on a very futuristic/reflective way, meaning there was always a chance for romance. So to me, it was very wrong for Sam, being Carly's best friend, to take that chance away from her. So no, I don't agree with everyone calling Carly the "bad friend", as Sam deserves just as much of that title. "When the arc was over, it was like Freddie never had the obsessive crush on Carly. The train of obsessive flirting was over." While I agree that the "obsessive" flirting was over with, I don't think it's because of why you're thinking. Freddie simply A) Grew up, B) Got some relationship experience under his belt, and C) realized through this experience, that obsessive flirting will get him nowhere. "Then, In IOpen a Restauraunt, Freddie randomly asked carly if it was too late for her to love him, without an hint from previous episodes. And after IOpen a restauraunt. Nothing." I think this was a hint from Dan that Creddie was still there, even if it seemed like there was a long break. Freddie's hesitance to continue when Carly questioned him, for me, signaled that A) He was afraid Carly would react negatively, B) Was not ready to discuss his feelings, or C) Both. "And that is why I didn't freak out so much when they kissed. It was so rushed, it really looked like the creators wanted to just make the fans happy.It was so quick, so random, so awkward. I would have never expected it to be that way." To me, this describes the whole Seddie relationship to be honest. If you wouldn't have said this was describing the Creddie kiss, i would've assumed you meant the Seddie kiss. I, a die hard Creddie shipper, was perfectly content with the ending. Not in awe, but content. I think, contrary to what Dan said in his latest blog to appease the seddie shippers, that the kiss had a hidden meaning. Carly was obviously debating what she wanted to do right before she kissed him (you can see it in her face), and then decided to put her true feelings out there. Not only did it tell the Creddiers that they were right to ship creddie all along, but it also said that she really liked Freddie for who he was during iSYL and now, in iGoodbye, still does. I think the awkwardness between the two, was A) comedy, because it is a comedy and not a romance and B) Both of their excitement expressed in the calmest way they know how. I mean, they finally know each others true feelings. And then Freddie raised his arms in victory, knowing he won Carly over in the end. That's why I disagree with you.